<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amaimon by Moonlight Sonata (Vailen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283805">Amaimon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vailen/pseuds/Moonlight%20Sonata'>Moonlight Sonata (Vailen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Asmodaios [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Demons, Dubious Consent, M/M, POV First Person, Pansexual Character, Violence, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vailen/pseuds/Moonlight%20Sonata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon finds himself ensnared by a nurse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Asmodaios [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is a both a side story and indirect sequel to Asmodaios. Again, it was something I started writing ~10 years ago and picked up again. It starts during the time of Asmodaios, so I figured I'd start posting it now. I'll post updates at the right time, so no spoilers for the main story, just further info. Tags will be updated as things happen.</p><p>This, in the long run, can probably be read as stand-alone. Asmodaios and Azarias aren't a focus.</p><p>Not sure how long this is going to be, but enjoy the ride with me. And feel free to leave any and all comments. Since this doesn't have nearly as much direction as Asmodaios, I'm open to things. Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AMAIMON</p><p> </p><p>If there was one thing I despised, other than human rats, it was leaving behind a mess.</p><p>The half-breed rat's apartment windows were street-facing where I made my hasty retreat. Instinct was to go straight to Hell, but with how wounded I was, I couldn't manage it. The last time I was this wounded was a very long time ago, long enough that I couldn't remember. And I doubted I was alone.</p><p>Alas, Asmodaios only had eyes to help Azarias, now. Fat lot of good that would do him, too.</p><p>Unable to magic myself home, I rose sluggishly to my feet and meandered down the sidewalk in whatever direction I was facing. Of course I left an imprint of blood on the pavement when I fell flat from the window, but it couldn't be helped. While I had managed this much, now that the fight was over and my body had cooled, injury set in. I was weakened beyond measure, and walking took more effort than I'd ever admit. I stumbled into the first dark alleyway I came upon, noisily bumping into the dumpster that— surprise!— I couldn't see well, from both the dark and blood dripping into my eyes. I grunted and made my way around the obstacle slowly, shuffling further towards the center of the alley. Unwilling to move anymore, I took a seat on the slimy pavement and did my best to breathe, my one remaining wing folding to accommodate my back against the brick wall. I was afforded only a few moments of peace.</p><p>“Hey, you alright?” Nothing could last, of course. I was in an alley, of course a rat would find me. As long as it wasn't Asmodiaos' human rat, I figured I'd manage just fine.</p><p>Of course, maybe I shouldn't have continued to refer to him as a human rat, considering not only had he survived <em>me</em>, but Raphael came and attempted to kill me. But it was useless to think about now while I needed to focus on healing, not on rats that had no sense of self-preservation.</p><p>I remained quiet as the human approached me and dropped down on his haunches. The stub of my missing wing twitched in pain. A short, exasperated groan left his throat. “You’re the other freaky demon that pops up whenever, huh?”</p><p>I glanced up and managed to cover my mouth, careful not to breathe on him. As little as I cared for human life, I was never so tasteless as to leave bodies strewn about. Again, mess. It would have been easier to just keep my mouth shut, but I was never able to keep quiet when I wanted to speak, consequences be damned. “Do I know you, pest?” Staring for a moment, I remembered him to be the other annoying human Asmodaios knew. The jealous ex he attempted to fool me into believing was Azarias. “Never mind that. What do you want?”</p><p>He lit a lighter by my face, his eyes clearly wandering my form. Broken wing, black pants torn in several spots, matted with blood in others, various gashes from head to toe and blood leaking from them. I'm sure I made a pleasant sight. The hole in my abdomen shrank somewhat since my escape, but it was still a gaping, weeping wound. I was surprised there was still blood in my body to bleed. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re sitting in a puddle of your own blood. Don’t you need to go to the hospital or something?”</p><p>I chuckled, almost hacking up blood from the action. Ask and I will never admit it, but I was in enough pain to believe I was dying. To a filthy half-breed, no less. “Fool. Do I look like I should be taken care of by humans with wings and red skin?”</p><p>“Singular wing, it's looking like." My stare remained deadpan. "Can’t you just morph like last time?”</p><p>Of course he wouldn’t know that I almost died and likely didn't have enough energy to start a fire, nonetheless change form, but was it that hard to figure it out with my injuries? “They would be useless .” I had no intention of spelling it out to him, either.</p><p>He was quiet for a moment, contemplating some nonsense as he stared at me and my breathing became labored. I had believed our interaction over, but kept my eyes open; I knew I was still vulnerable, even to a rat. It didn't take long for him to figure out whatever it was he was thinking; his features scrunched into several different faces before he sighed and pocketed his lighter. “Alright then, I’m taking you home with me.”</p><p>I attempted to move away from the Korean boy as he stood upright again. “What? You’ll do no such thing. I’ll break you in half if you so much as touch me.”</p><p>“Sure, as soon as you’re able to. Can you even move your arms?” He wrapped an arm around my waist and hoisted me up. Luckily, my legs still functioned enough for me to have some dignity, though it was waning. I barely had the energy to keep my head up, nonetheless fight his movement.</p><p>I turned my head away to keep from breathing onto him, allowing my arm to be slung and held by the brunet around his shoulder. “You’re foolish. I could kill you.”</p><p>“Nah. I’ve seen that you’re a caring guy. I might not be Asmodaios, but no one is stupid enough to attack someone while being helped. At least, not immediately." He was quiet briefly, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. "Is there a reason you keep moving your mouth away from me? I know you're not trying to hide your ugly mug.”</p><p>I ignored the jab, not concerned with petty insults. “My breath can poison you.”</p><p>He laughed. “Wow. Need a breath mint?” I turned my head to breathe in his face, consequences be damned, but he quickly had me up against the alley wall and covered my mouth before my lips could spread. My wings protested the movement, my eyes squinting slightly at the pain. Why the wings had to come out the more power we used, I didn't know, but I hated it. Just another limb to maim. “I was kidding; calm down.” He sighed as I continued to glare. “Listen, you’re lucky this is my building and it’s two in the morning, or else I'd probably leave you here like my better judgement suggests.” He picked me up bridal-style and my legs twitched in pain. He was careful enough with my wings, though it was impossible not to touch the uninjured one like this. Unwilling to argue, I swung my free arm to sit against my abdomen.</p><p>“I didn't ask for your help.”</p><p>He ignored me, walking towards the entrance of the alley. “What happened to you, anyway?” It was only a few steps more before he swung the back door open, managing to jostle me only a little with his light footwork. The brick he likely used to keep the door open was kicked back into the building, and the door closed behind us. I didn’t respond to him as he continued to walk, bypassing the door to the main lobby and taking the dark stairwell up. He had enough sense to not be seen with me, likely more for the demonic look than the amount of blood I was stained with.</p><p>“Your ex-boyfriend decided he was angelic weapon and tried to kill me.” He continued up another flight of stairs, but soon slowed down and began to laugh. I’m sure it was very amusing to the brat. “What the hell are you laughing at, you rat!” I yelled almost as loud as he was laughing.</p><p>“Oh, wow. I’m sorry, but you must be on some high quality shit. Rias is a healer, not a fighter. That’s it. He likes to think he is, but... Nah. I've saved his ass at least as many times as he's saved mine.” The brunet set me down momentarily to open the door to the fifth floor. I should have thwapped him, tripped him, something for attempting to make me feel like a fool. But it was between me and Azarias; I’d only look further foolish.</p><p>He picked me back up and we were on the move again. A part of me was interested in what he meant, and the majority wasn't. But, if it helped me kill the angel half-breed later, maybe it was worth asking. The boy clearly liked to overshare. “How is it that you two rats kept each other alive?” I rested my head on his shoulder. Oddly, I was getting weaker as time passed rather than stronger, becoming difficult to keep even my head up. A part of me assumed it had to do with the divine energy infecting me, if it could. It had been a long time since I had crossed paths with angels, and it was nothing like this; I never had the pleasure of dealing with archangels, and after this, I didn't want to again. If I was naive, I would have called the image of Raphael smiling before me demonic. After all, he was ripping a hole in my abdomen in an attempt to kill me. With divine light, yes, but violence was violence, and it was Michael that was the sword of God.</p><p>“Kept him out of bar fights. Boy has a mouth on him. It’s not that he’s weak or fragile; he just wouldn’t know the first thing about a street fight. I took a knife in the side protecting him; he healed me right up, no problem.” He set me down at his door, fished out his keys and opened the door. I was expecting him to carry me again, but he was lifting his bloodied shirt— my blood was practically all over him— and showing me the scar on his side briefly. “Left a nifty scar, though.” He helped me limp inside the apartment then just stood there as if he were confused by his own home. Damned rat.</p><p>I looked around; he definitely liked leather and furs. And judging from all the papers and magazines all over the place, he was quite a messy rat to boot. Minus the black chairs, the room was tan themed and decently decorated under the mild, organized chaos. Despite the mess, it was easy to notice the apartment was not covered in trash, rather disheveled with paperwork and textbooks, and it would have been tasteless to bleed on everything in my path. Instead, I stood still, unable to focus enough to figure out what he was thinking. Losing strength, I started to shake from exertion that I could no longer hide. “OK, tub it is before you pass out.” Before I could protest, I was being carried into his bathroom, luckily not spilling blood on his furniture as we went. I was honestly too weak to care; he could have strapped me to the bed and attempted to torture me. “This will probably sting." Soon warm water was cascading over me, and it burned like Azarias and I were fighting all over again.</p><p>“Shit, turn it off!” Adrenaline poured through me again; I tried to get up, to flail, but it was too painful to move. I sighed, sat back and tried not to pant in agony. Instead, I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth.</p><p>“Dude, did you take a trip to a rave before the alley?” I looked up at him, confused, once the faucet was turned off. “There’s glitter in your wounds.”</p><p>I laughed dryly. “It’s angel's blood. No wonder I’m fucking miserable.” It explained the weakness and inability to go home. It explained why I wasn't healing. I didn't expect the rat to have poisonous blood, as he wasn't an angel himself. That was my mistake, one I should have realized once I bit him. An archangel's blood proved to be more damaging. And now I had no idea how to get the malignancy off of me. There are some things Lucifer doesn’t tell even demons like me so we still have a reason to come groveling to him.</p><p>“Still looks like you got in a fight with a raver on acid.” He smiled somewhat, and I couldn’t bother humoring him. It hurt too much. I just closed my eyes. “Hey, hey. Alright, how do you get it off?”</p><p>“No idea.” If I couldn't heal, then I couldn't leave; if I couldn't heal, and I couldn't leave, I couldn't live. And I wouldn't bother reaching out for Asmodaios for help. He would undoubtedly confront me about what he walked into, and the last thing I needed was for him to turn his back on me just to check on his rat. I'd rather just die. How pathetic.</p><p>The brunet cursed under his breath and stood. “You... Just sit there and... and try not to die, or whatever you demons do when you're killed. Or whatever.” As he left, he pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and closed the door. I noticed then he was wearing hospital scrubs, nothing like the leather and tight shirt I remembered him wearing from our brief first encounter. Moments later he was rushing back in, scrubbing my blood off in the sink and stripping of the bloodied scrubs to hop into more familiar clothes. When he pulled out a rather sharp-looking pocket knife, I began to worry. I guess it showed. “Easy, not gonna hurt you. It's for me” He even held his hands up like he was soothing a wild animal. Where the fuck was I going to go, down the drain? I continued to glare.</p><p>Then he was slicing into his arm with a sharp exhale and I was more than a little confused. “What are you doing?” I couldn’t sound more monotonous if I tried. Next thing I knew, his cut was rubbed against one of my gashes and he was hissing. I was too slow to attempt stopping him, and I was too weak to care as it was.</p><p>“This stuff does fucking sting. Damn. Sorry, I needed a bit of glitter for my ensemble.”</p><p>“You are an idiot.” He raised his brows and gently swayed his head in a gesture to go on. “You just bound yourself to me by blood. I can find you and kill you whenever I want.” Feel you, hear you, and slither my way into your mind without you knowing I’m there. It was unlikely that I would, of course, but why do something so unnecessary?</p><p>“Tell you what,” he knelt down next to the tub and smiled, careful to not get any of my blood on him again. “You can come fuck me up and kill me whenever you want. I don’t give a flying fuck.” A part of me was increasingly annoyed that I was so visibly that I was being led around by a human. I wondered if he would have responded the same if I was at full strength and not bleeding out in his bathtub. Somehow, I felt he would have acted the same way, frail human body or not. He stared at me, eye to eye, until the doorbell rang. “I’ll be back with your antidote.”</p><p>He stood, quickly leaving and shutting the door behind him. I could hear a female voice at his door alongside his own, but couldn’t tell what was being said. There was a brief exclamation— Seukchul!— that I assumed was his name, and that was all the detail I heard. But I knew he was lying through his teeth quite easily. Soon, he was closing the door and was momentarily upset. Well, I didn’t <em>make</em> you lie, crazy rat.</p><p>When he came back inside, he was back to normal and turning the water back on, plugging the drain as he adjusted the temperature. I curled my legs up to my chest and he easily pushed them back down. “Burns.”</p><p>“Yeah, and this will help.” He shook a small vial held in two fingers to draw my attention to it before dropping a small amount of the black gunk into the filling tub. Instinct was to move, and it was easily ignored in my weakened state. “You’ll be better in no time.” Once the tub was filled, he dunked his arm in the water, and then gently tried to push me further into the water. “It’ll work soon, promise.”</p><p>It was already a bit better, actually; I managed to put my wings away and slumped down further. Seukchul was quite content with that. We were quiet for a few moments, the tub filling with water the sole sound in the room. With the pain receding, a small bit of clarity came back to me. “Why are you helping me?” If he wanted to, so be it. But I didn't understand it.</p><p>He crossed his arms on the side of the tub, watching me intensely. “Because I’m an idiot; because it’s what I do. I dunno, you just expect me to leave someone I kinda know dying in a dirty ally next to my home? I couldn’t live with myself. Maybe if you had been quiet about it, I wouldn't have known you were there.”</p><p>I watched him. I didn’t understand. What did he have to gain from it? My thanks didn't go far. This wouldn't form a pact, though I doubted he knew anything about them to begin with. So I couldn't wrap my head around it. Humans were strange creatures.</p><p>“Anyway, I made sure this didn’t have any demon killing shit in it, so you don’t have to worry about dying suddenly.” He pulled a washcloth out from under the sink, wet it with the bath water and began dabbing at my face.</p><p>“Who gave this to you?” I winced slightly. In some areas the water burned before it helped.</p><p>“Julia, my ex who actually knows most things supernatural or otherwise. She kinda has that magic mojo thing going on. I thought she was missing a few screws back in the day, but apparently not.”</p><p>He certainly kept interesting company. A ratty angel and a rat shaman. “And she willingly helped a demon?” I raised my arm to inspect what damage was left. At the very least, the burning had ceased, and some of the minor nicks were gone.</p><p>Seukchul laughed and pulled the plug out the drain. It was clear that his shaman's item had done as much work as it could manage now. “No, she willingly helped <em>me</em>, who pissed off the wrong drunk tonight and left the bar with a wound filled with glitter that burned like hell and wouldn’t come off. And my arm was starting to get heavy.” His voice took on a tone of weariness and pain, likely enough to fool the shaman because of emotional attachment. He handed me a towel and tossed the washcloth in a hamper after wringing it out. “Once she told me about this angel dust crap, I acted like I was afraid I was some kind of hellspawn, so she made <em>extra</em> sure it wouldn’t harm me. Come on out.”</p><p>I laughed; he was just smug enough to be pleasant in that moment. I stood as I spoke, drying off with the towel quickly and hopping out of the tub. “You’re an interesting liar, even on the fly.” I followed him slowly outside of the bathroom once I was dry. I still had plenty of healing to do.</p><p>“Hey, it isn’t necessarily about the lie, but about trust and confidence. I’m quite the grifter. And I spent most of my life with hooligans.” He winked and led me to his bedroom. This room was warm and golden as well, brown and red bedding with golden tan accents. The bed looked inviting, unnecessarily fluffed with an excess of pillows and down. Excess in human comfort. “But she probably knows you’re here; I bet she can sense you guys a mile away. But why risk putting me in danger if I was being coerced or something, right?” He pulled out a large case from a closet. “Sit so I can wrap you up.” I wasn’t sure why I was still listening, but I did.</p><p>Once I was seated at the edge of the bed, he plopped the case down next to me and kneeled in front of me. I sat still and watched. Scissors were brought out, and he quickly cut into my pants just above the top wounds on each leg. In my mind's eye, I saw several flashes of different wounds in comparison to mine and many humans flash through his mind, hospital beds and IV bags and too many pots of coffee combined with energy drinks. “You’re a nurse.” He began wrapping my right leg.</p><p>“Yep, registered and I have the bad sleeping schedule to prove it. Started out as a gang nanny when the chicks weren't around to do it or were too squeamish, and it just kinda stuck once I left." I briefly regretted saying anything; he talked too much. "One of these days, I’ll be a surgeon and I’ll cut you open instead of providing hospitable bedside manner.” He stopped when he got to my knee. “Sorry, but you’re gonna look like a weird mummy.”</p><p>I shrugged and let him work in quiet. The bandages would only need to be there for a few hours, and provided protection for his linens rather than for me. I would probably sleep for a few days. “Thanks,” I said once he finished with my torso. “It’s insane that this makes you happy, but thanks.” And happy was exactly what it made him. He was pleased to see smaller wounds had closed up, that the larger ones weren't still oozing blood like they had as he carried me here. He had no reason to want to see me heal, truly, and yet here he was. Rats were strange. That he didn't seem remotely worried for his friend was bizarre to me, but it served no purpose to bring it up now.</p><p>Seukchul shrugged his shoulders before closing the case and placing it back in the closet. “Yeah, yeah. Sleep or whatever it is you do. Bed’s all yours. I got a paper to write on chiari.”</p><p>“I may be here a while,” I began as he closed the closet door.</p><p>“Take as long as you need.”</p><p>I nodded. He might regret that, but it was none of my business at that point. “Before you go...” He stood beside me as I made a ring of silver. I healed enough to manage that much. “Here.”</p><p>He arched a brow and didn’t seem inclined to take it. “Baby, I dunno how you demons do it, but it’s a bit too soon to be giving me a ring. You don't even know my name.”</p><p>I sighed, frustrated, and dumped the ring in his hand. “If you don’t want to be poisoned in the next few days, wear the damned thing.” He wouldn't need it for long, considering he infected himself with my blood, but it wouldn't hurt to protect him for now. I wouldn't know what was happening in my sleep while I recovered. I could at least manage that much courtesy in return for what he did for me.</p><p>He smiled and put the ring on before patting me on the cheek. I bared my fangs a little but refrained from biting him. Smug son of a bitch. Biting got me in trouble, and my tongue still hurt from earlier. “Thanks. Get some rest. And it's Kyun, by the way.”</p><p>"Amaimon," I responded in kind. I watched him walk out, lay down and closed my eyes. Sleep came quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to read this chapter before chapter 10 of Asmodaios. It works either way, but my personal preferences is Asmodaios 10, then this. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SEUKCHUL</p><p> </p><p>When I next went to bed, Amaimon was still unconscious, taking his healing sleep or whatever. When he said “a while,” I thought maybe twelve hours, not three days.</p><p>Three.</p><p>Whole.</p><p>Days.</p><p>I can’t say he knew he was going to take that long, but he could have told me he was grabby in his sleep. I spent most of each night shoving him off and over to his side of the bed. Yeah, he was nice and warm and all that good shit, but I really had no interest in dating a hell beastie. I had no interest in <em>dating</em>, even. I didn't want anyone around when I was having trouble keeping my own shit together.</p><p>I unwrapped his bandages the first afternoon after I woke up, his wounds all healed up. It was pretty interesting to see; other than Azarias, or when he laid his hands on me, I’ve never seen anyone recover so quickly. And considering he was literally missing part of his abdomen when I found him, that was impressive. I guessed at the time if he was something angelic in contrast to Amaimon being a demon, it made sense. Then I remembered to check on Azarias. While I doubted he was harmed, a phone call would ease my worry. I tried not to smack myself mentally for not calling immediately. I mean, if this guy looked like this, then why didn't I think of checking on Azarias? It wasn't a conscious choice, but maybe I really had been learning to change when it came to him. It was what he wanted, and probably what I needed.</p><p>It took a few rings for my call to be answered. “Hey, babe. You doing OK?”</p><p>“You are a sack of shit, Kyun.” That was definitely <em>not</em> Azarias. It was a little too early to get a grilling from Julia, but I didn’t have much of a choice. If I wanted to know, I had to get it out of her, most likely.</p><p>“Is he alright?” I pinched the bridge of my nose; migraine commencing. That she was there was enough to make me worry. Not that I expected Azarias to call me, of all people, but Julia meant trouble that his own healing couldn't deal with, most likely. Because he believed what she believed even less than I did, at least as far as I understood. If he called her, it would have been out of desperation.</p><p>“No thanks to you. He's hospitalized now. You’re over there helping a demon, the one that attacked him no less, while he was in bed probably dying. How could you?”</p><p>I sucked my teeth and sat on my couch with a heavy sigh. “Dying in his bed with a demon by his side caring for him, right?” She was quiet. I felt calmer, but I was still stressed about it. There were limits to everything I could do, and I didn't know that he harmed Azarias. Sure, it was an easy assumption, but it didn't occur to me at the time. I couldn't regret helping someone, even if it was a demon. I'd just drive myself insane. And if Julia wasn't of any use, what use was I? So I flung that anger right back at her. “You didn’t care to find out, did you? Just banished him from there and made sure he couldn’t find Azarias, right? Just like you said you would when you got the chance. Don’t come crying to me if he can’t heal himself and he dies because he couldn’t get the help he needed." She started up again, but I wouldn’t let her. “And you know damn well why I did what I did; I couldn’t keep myself from doing it. So you can cut the ‘holier than thou’ crap.” I looked down to the throw blanket I didn’t notice I picked up; I wrung a hole through the damned thing.</p><p>“Kyun—”</p><p>“Look, I don’t care. I’ll just call later or something. I hope you can actually help him.” I ended the call and went back to my room to poke Amaimon, to see if he was awake. If he would wake, it would keep me from thinking about what Julia said, and keep me from berating myself for it. Not that I didn't already start, of course. As I began to assume would be the case, he didn’t stir even to move away. So I went on with my day and poked him a few more times when I came home. I slept beside him again, woke up a few times to shove him away, and sometimes I just went back to sleep and let him be. There were a few calls from Julia, some of which I ignored and others I took in order to hear how Azarias was doing. I kept on with the small pattern until morning three.</p><p>I woke up with Amaimon attached to my back. Nothing unusual there, but the fondling alongside his tongue and mouth on my neck was new. Distracting. “Heeeey, welcome back to the living.” I tried gently shoving him off, just like I had been doing every other night, but he didn’t budge. He made shushing noises by my ear and proceeded to nibble my ear lobe. I rolled my eyes and moved my head away. “I know you’re not deaf, babe, so I’m starting to think you’re a little bit slow. Really not interested in getting some demon tail—”</p><p>Amaimon dragged me flush against his body, his cock hard and almost as thick as my wrist was wide. His hands remained on my chest. “Shh,” he said again as he fingered my nipples, pinching one.</p><p>I shivered and hooked my leg on the side of the bed. It didn't matter how good it felt, I was not having this right now. God, were all the demons horny bastards with nothing better to do? “Last chance before I kick your ass to the ceiling.”</p><p>He bit into my neck and hummed happily while I bit my lip. For fuck’s sake... “You taste spicy.” I closed my eyes and sighed. It must suck being a top dog.</p><p>I used my leg to heave us both off the bed. When I hit the floor, he was holding himself up on his arms, chivalrous enough to not squish me. I rolled over onto my back, curled up my legs and kicked him hard towards the ceiling. He must have thought I was kidding, his face lined with confusion as he flew and his back thudded against the ceiling. I stood out of the way as he fell down with a grunt. “I know you’re injured and all, but I gave you fair warning.”</p><p>Sooner than I would’ve liked, he was sitting on my bed again, his eyes full of mirth and warmth. Why’d I pick the demon to help? “You’re an interesting human. Maybe more than a little insane, but interesting.”</p><p>“Ick, spare me the flattery.” I pulled on a shirt from my dresser, still very much glad I wore sweats to sleep. I'd probably still be stuck in bed otherwise, bending to his will. “Besides, I’m pretty run of the mill to Julia.”</p><p>“The woman that keeps calling and you’ve been infuriated with the last few days? She doesn’t know very much. She likes to think she does, however. She is a fool with a grudge.” I stiffened, felt a shudder crawl up my back. I really wasn’t liking demons. “The blood, Kyun. I’m deeper in your head than you’ll probably ever want anyone.”</p><p>Oh yeah, that. <em>Regret, regret, regret</em>. Why didn't I think there was going to be consequences for my actions? “Look, can you turn human-ish yet?” As he slept and took up way more of the bed than I was comfortable with, I had a bit of plotting going on in my head. I wanted to attempt being helpful.</p><p>He gave me a funny look. “Yes. Why?”</p><p>“I need to be at work in a little over an hour and I need you to do me a favor. You need to come with me to do that. I figure it’s a small favor considering you’ve been in my bed for three days and just tried to molest me with your Monster can of a dick.” He was still staring at me like I had three heads and a tail when I was walking into the bathroom— though I think that would be normal for him. “Be ready in ten.”</p><p>When I came back out, he was dressed and normal looking enough; the torn leather was now a pair of black jeans, his boots were prim and polished, and that sigil of a tattoo on his abdomen was covered by a plain, V-neck t-shirt in soft blue. He still had a ton of red hair which he kept in a ponytail, but it was finer and looked less like a blazing wildfire ready to consume anything. His eyes were still looked ethereal to me, now a stark gray instead of white, but they would do. And while he was grumbling, he wasn’t putting up much of a fuss even when we arrived at the hospital. Security didn’t want to let me through with Amaimon— I didn't think about him making himself an ID until later— so I flirted my way though that problem quickly enough. He wasn’t so pleased about it though, if the grimace on his face when he was let through was anything to go by. “What’s with the face?”</p><p>He schooled his features quicker than I could manage. “Other than being in a building with a bunch of rats that might as well be dead, not a thing.” He stayed close behind me as we moved, and was nearly flush against me in the elevator. It was like bringing a puppy to work.</p><p>I chuckled. “You’re a horrible liar. Don’t need to be in your head to know that.” A displeased hum left his throat, but he stayed put the short elevator ride. We were on Azarias’ floor soon enough. When I walked in, Azarias looked like he was already dead, and Julia looked like she was going to have a heart attack. I wanted to smack myself in the face. I didn't actually forget that I was bringing a demon to work, but I might as well have. It would be more apt to say I forgot I was bringing a demon to Julia, which was worse than just forgetting Amaimon was a demon.</p><p>“How dare you!” She sat up quickly and was three steps from smacking me. Amaimon’s growl stopped her halfway there. But he couldn't keep her from glaring with murderous intent.</p><p>“Both of you quit it, for Christ’s sake. Got a headache as it is.” I looked at Amaimon and nodded towards Azarias. “Help him.”</p><p>His lips curled into a smile and he outright laughed. Julia flinched at the sound of it. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”</p><p>I turned to him without hesitation, glaring straight into those ungodly eyes and standing chest to chest with him. “Am I laughing?” It was barely above a whisper, but firm. There was a part of me that was still scared shitless of him, demon and all, but I knew he wouldn't harm me. Call it intuition, call it reckless self-endangerment due to a migraine, doesn't matter because I was right.</p><p>He smirked, amused. I stopped myself from headbutting him; Azarias would have, ineffective or not. My head hurt enough already. “I put him there, why would I heal him?”</p><p>I paused and inhaled deeply before I said all the wrong things. Now wasn't the time for shitty sarcasm and jokes. “Because I carried your carcass out of an alley and into my home. I cut and infected myself, lied to my best friend to save your hide. By the way, she wants you dead and I’m sure she’s perfectly capable of doing it, or something like it, right now. So,” I paused, placing my hand on his shoulder. “I’d say I’m the only reason you’re still able to walk on Earth, babe.” I knew I wasn't threatening in the least, but Julia was right there. Julia, who managed to keep Asmodaios away long enough to have Azarias admitted into a hospital without his scaly tail slithering about. I had no idea what it took to banish a demon, if it varied from demon to demon. I didn't know if there was some sort of power limit, or if Amaimon would be considered more powerful than Asmodaios. I didn't know much of anything, but it didn't really matter to me. She could do <em>some</em> harm, right?</p><p>He stared at me for a while. Once Julia started getting antsy, he grunted, took my hand and pulled his ring off. “You won’t need it any longer; you're safe from me.”</p><p>"Oh no, my promise ring. Here I was expecting a handfasting and marriage." Amaimon rolled his eyes but didn't respond. I watched him move to Azarias and put the ring on his finger. Within seconds, it changed from silver to solid, matte black. He pocketed the ring and stood back. Azarias looked marginally better already, pallor slowly but definitely changing. “He’ll be fine. And I shall take my leave before he wakes, in case I somehow set him off with my presence.”</p><p>I sighed. Julia was still watching us both intensely. There was fire there, alright, and <em>not</em> the warm and cozy kind. I didn't care. “Thanks.” As he walked passed me, he patted my cheek with a smile that somehow managed to look sinister and left, thankfully using the door. I knew there was no reason for it, but a small part of me wanted to escort him out, so he didn't get lost. Stupid. Maybe I just didn't want to be left alone here.</p><p>Left alone to be grilled by Julia, of course.</p><p>“I can’t believe you,” Julia said as I sat next to Azarias’ bed. “You’re insane."</p><p>“You wouldn’t be the first person to tell me that.” I smiled as she stood beside me.</p><p>"No, you're really out of your mind and have some nerve, Seukchul. What are you thinking?" She was both exasperated but resigned to the fact that I was a nutcase now, apparently, and it showed. I wondered how long she had been at the hospital; she looked extremely worn down, and as if she hadn't slept in days. Despite her brown skin, the bags and discoloration under her eyes were visible and stark. The sight of her always reminded me of strength, both in form and in personality, but right now she just felt weak. She looked dehydrated, too.</p><p>I sighed and glanced at my watch. It was time to go. "I'm thinking you need to go home and sleep. And I'm thinking I need to get to work and clock in."</p><p>"I have not once in my life taken orders from you and I don't intend to now." It wasn't a lie; I've known Julia longer than Azarias and she was more stubborn than the both of us put together with a goat.</p><p>I stood and shook my head. "Sure, babe. Make it your own idea, then. But right now, you're both vulnerable as hell. If any demon traipsed in here hoping to harm one or both of you, I'm pretty sure you'd both die. You're not defending anyone like that." I thought about making a point by flooring her, because on a normal given day we were equal in a fight, but it felt wrong. I wasn't in the business of attacking wounded animals anymore.</p><p>Still, my answer made her angry, and she took her place in the chair again. "Go help someone that is interested."</p><p>"Yeah. I'll be back on my break." As soon as I left the room, I sighed. One of the aides passing by stared at me as I stood there, and I huffed before shuffling out. The ER was where I belonged, not ICU.</p><p>When I came back, Julia had taken to sleeping in the chair. There was no record of Azarias waking up, and when I left for the day, he was still unconscious. But I had faith in his recovery; his vitals were stable, and from what I could tell his wounds were completely healed. Perhaps it was just trauma at this point. I had no way of knowing.</p><p>Home was the same as I left it for the most part; I managed to tidy up the mess that was my classwork and textbooks over the few days that Amaimon was asleep in my bed. I left my shoes by the door, and was happy to be able to get through my living room without strategic walking. Still, I was so pleased I didn't notice Amaimon was sitting on my couch until I saw his boots on my rug. I jumped back slightly, startled. "Oh my god, why are you here?"</p><p>He looked too comfortable on my couch, relaxed with his arms spread along the back of the couch. The t-shirt and jeans from earlier were ditched for a fitted muscle tank and leather pants, all in black. His red fingertips tapped the leather, his hair free and settled over his shoulder to cascade down his torso. He took his time in saying or doing anything other than that, his stare starting to make me antsy. Before I could move, he stood and approached me, calm as ever. Somehow, I felt cornered; I was reminded of that smile I saw on his face before he left the hospital. "I owe you some sort of reward for taking care of me. What do you want?" I didn't realize I backed away with each of his steps until my back was against the wall, and he was a scant few inches away from me. The height difference between us was minimal, maybe an inch or two, so looking him in the eyes was never a struggle.</p><p>"Uh, nothing? You don't owe me a thing. It's just what I do, dude. Medical professional."</p><p>"It doesn't matter. I don't owe debts."</p><p>"There's no debt."</p><p>"Then it would seem like we're at an impasse. I can stand here all night." He leaned forward, forearms braced against the wall at either side of my head. I was by no means intimidated, not in the sense that I was shaking in my boots, afraid that he was going to kill me. I was uncomfortable, because all I felt was a matter of attraction; demon or not, he was physically attractive and his arrogant attitude did it for me. I mentally berated myself as I watched him, forgetting that he was in my head all the while. His lightly curved brow reminded me. "Is that so?"</p><p>"What?" Amaimon leaned forward the small distance between us and gently swiped the tip of his nose against mine. I froze up, taken aback and a bit flustered by it. My head tipped slightly by his hand on my chin, I managed to glare at him before his lips were pressed to mine. My hands immediately went to his chest, pushing against him futilely even as my lips moved automatically with his. I might as well have been pushing against the wall. I opened my lips before he demanded it, his teeth grabbing my bottom lip and dragging slowly against the flesh. His hand left my chin to curl around my jaw instead, and his tongue slid between my lips to dance with mine. As soon as pleasure began to coil along my spine, I nipped his tongue and slid my hands up and over his shoulders. I became dazed, my hands stroking across what bare skin I could find; his shoulders, his arms, his neck and throat. Before I came to my senses, he pulled away, nipping my lips several times. His chuckles as I blinked at him and he continued short kisses brought me back to my senses. Agitated, I glared as his lips left mine. That pit of arousal was working its way through my body, but hell if I was going to acknowledge it. "Consent is a real fucking issue with you demons, isn't it?"</p><p>"So are you humans," he responded smugly.</p><p>I made a mocking face that relayed my agitation. "Yeah, fuck you." He was egotistical and arrogant and I shouldn't have found any of it attractive. And yet here I was and he was using it against me. "Fuck it." Less elegantly than him, I jerked him close by the nape of his neck and flicked my tongue against his lips. As they began to curl again with that same smile, I kissed him properly, his lips parting immediately to allow my tongue to explore. I slipped my fingers into his hair and along his scalp as my tongue slid against his and a shiver ran through him. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me in flush against him by the small of my back. His thigh pressed firmly against my hardening length. I moaned unintentionally, and released his lips after that. "Fuck," I muttered breathlessly, his lips sliding slowly along my jaw.</p><p>"Is that what you want?" His teeth scraped gently against my skin, and I shivered against him.</p><p>"No," I said with a soft laugh. "I'm not fucking you. Get out of my house." My hand left his hair, and he pulled away slightly. His briefly confused face made me grin, and soon enough he barked out a short laugh.</p><p>"Now who's smug?"</p><p>"I never said I wasn't a smug piece of shit. Still, get the fuck out. Good night, hell beastie." I scooted out from between him and the wall and slunk into my room without another look back at him. I felt his heated gaze on me, and hell yes, I was very smug. I could bask in the knowledge of him feeling put out for a bit. I could jerk off another time, and it would totally, absolutely not be fueled by that short event. Or so I tried to tell myself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>